


纪念日

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg





	纪念日

纪念日

|游戏王zexal  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我  
|Christopher Arclight/天城快斗，原作时间线，后日谈向。

*万圣节的故事与事故。

01

“你儿子最近有点异常，你发现了吗？”拜隆放下茶杯，原本坐在沙发上的小个子爸爸站起身，踱步到窗口往外看。

“怎么了吗？”菲卡听了之后也站起身，走到床边一起向庭院里眺望。

现在是下午茶时间，正好赶上阳斗放学回家。他的哥哥正和他一起，在庭院里完成自然科学课的户外观察作业。刚成年的人在休息时间脱掉白衣，陪着初入学未久的小朋友像是过去在乡下别墅时于林中探险一样，细细的观察和分析着见到的动植物。而小朋友在哥哥的帮忙下，认认真真地记录在随身笔记本上。

“所以说……阳斗这不是很健康吗？”菲卡看了看庭院里的兄弟温馨情景，托着下巴回忆，“最近的体检报告也都在正常水平，也没有任何异常的行为，应该是没什么问题啊。”

“菲卡，你是有两个儿子吧？”拜隆瞄了旁边的老朋友一眼。

“快斗就更正常了啊。每天作息规律，工作认真，进餐的量还增加了呢。我每天都在检测他的各项数据变化，非常正常，甚至指标都达到了优秀的级别。”

菲卡说完，就看到他老朋友扭过头，用一张小朋友的脸毫不留情地对他展露“啧啧啧”的表情，还附带摇了摇头：“你真是……以前我是觉得你只是因为忙于工作，不太会跟孩子沟通，现在看来，你真是好迟钝的一个父亲哟。”

“……快斗的状况很危险吗？”菲卡扭头去看院子里的两个孩子，语气里带着难以置信的意思。

“危险倒是没有。但我看呢，要是你再没察觉，至少麻烦是避免不了的。”拜隆双手背后，缓缓踱步回去，“我可以向你预言，你会很伤脑筋的。”

他对菲卡眨眨眼睛，然后一转身，像真的小朋友一样摇摆着双手走向门口：“我休息够了要去工作了。我想啊，你不能到现在还一直当默默给孩子提供物质条件，却死活学不会和孩子沟通的傻爸爸，菲卡。”

菲卡愣在原地。光从他背后的落地窗倾斜而入，他想了想，拿起通讯器。在他通话的同时，庭院里的兄弟俩完成了小朋友的作业。正在小朋友举着本子眼睛闪闪发亮时，走廊上的人和他们打了招呼。阳斗看见来人高兴的挥手，对方步入庭院后他跑过去扑到对方张开的手臂里撒娇。来人抱了抱小朋友，笑着揉他的头，询问他上学感觉如何。在之后，又邀请他一起喝下午茶，说会为他准备热可可。阳斗笑着应声，跑去拉哥哥。快斗点点头，而后在弟弟笑着向外跑的时候，他和来人擦身而过。

那一瞬间，他们相视一笑。

02

距离万圣节还有两天时间，晚间的阿克雷德家已经进入了最后准备期。米歇尔在厨房刻南瓜灯以及准备好可以提前备下的食材，顺路还把冰箱整理了一遍。托马斯因为当天有直播类的工作而不能早回家参与万圣节派对，于是被委派布置房子。他把家里每天万圣节的装饰找出来，在房子里爬上爬下，路过狗的时候还给狗项圈添置了一个南瓜扣子。

管理着家里收支的长子和父亲聚在一起，整理核对着网购的糖果。作为万圣节即将派发给敲门小朋友和初中生们的糖果，必须要预先分好，以避免先来者得的太多，后到者颗粒无收的惨剧。

拜隆边分糖果到小袋子里一边在自己吃。他坐在高脚椅上晃着脚，哼着歌，吃到合口味的糖果还会顺手再剥开一颗塞到克里斯嘴里。

“你知道后来怎么了吗？菲卡把快斗安排去全面体检了！体检了整整一天，还做了心理健康方面的检查。”拜隆皱着眉，仿佛一个在演舞台剧的小朋友，“真是个笨嘴拙舌的爸爸，太不会表达就算了，一担心起来，行动上还用力过猛。”

旁边的克里斯笑了一下点点头：“快斗的确是对这个体检感到莫名其妙。博士大概是还不太习惯和孩子沟通吧，和年龄小一点的阳斗或许还好，和快斗的确是太长时间没有在一起了……”

拜隆点点头，同时剥开一颗糖。

他的视野里出现了一双漂亮的手，轻轻按在糖纸上止住了他的动作。他挑眉，他引以为傲的长子正用不赞同的目光看着他：“父亲，您从整理开始到现在，已经吃了十二块糖了。您现在的身体还是小孩子的水平，再吃下去可能会不舒服。”

“克里斯，你在担心我蛀牙吗？”

“蛀牙是有可能的，而且您更可能今晚会吃不下饭和睡不好。”

“不会的。我了解我自己，只是糖而已……”

“父亲，我了解您的体检报告。”克里斯行动了，小心又礼貌的从父亲手里把半开糖纸的糖果取下来放到自己手边，“您不是原来的身体了，事关健康，您不能任性。”

“我被纹章保护着，它不会让我蛀牙的。”

“纹章会不会让您不蛀牙这还有待科学论证，如果您能论证出来，我会在看到论文的时候对您道歉的，在此之前，请容我拒绝再让您继续吃下去。”

拜隆知道，他的大儿子非常的倔强和固执，但这并不能让他打消念头。他不死心的继续，偏头皱眉：“克里斯，我是你的父亲，这件事上你应该遵照父亲的意见。”

托马斯和米歇尔听到动静悄悄在门口探出头，父亲和长兄拌嘴的场景极少见，他们屏息睁大眼不谋而合的一起偷看。家里的牧羊犬也悄悄探出头，被托马斯为了防止它出声而蹲下抱住头，边看边揉。

“父亲，‘吾爱吾师，而吾更爱真理’，我毫无疑问的爱着您。但是正因为爱您我不能再纵容您了。您既然会建议菲卡博士和快斗多沟通去找答案，您就应该很清楚，亲子之间更好的选项在父辈或孩子那一边都不是固定的答案。”

“克里斯！”拜隆皱眉了，声音也提高起来。

他对面的长子脊背挺直恭敬却也严阵以待。藏在门后的托马斯和米歇尔齐齐倒吸一口凉气——父亲好像是认真起来了，不会真的吵起来吧？托马斯怀里的狗也睁大眼睛不动了。

“克里斯，只是一块糖而已！如果你今天不让我吃，那我万圣节那天就要在敲菲卡家门的时候，对他恶作剧——告诉菲卡你和他儿子已经偷偷约会半年多了！”

小男孩义正言辞，语气完全不像是在为糖耍赖，倒像是一场国境线谈判。

对面的克里斯掉了手里的糖。米歇尔和托马斯也掉了下巴。托马斯怀里的大狗看着突然掉落的糖果兴冲冲地挣脱怀抱扑过来叼着玩。只有拜隆高昂着头抱胸而坐——看上去完全就是一个在和家长谈条件时语出惊人的小朋友。

“操，大哥你居然偷偷和快斗约会啊！”托马斯追进来边抢下狗嘴里的糖果边对克里斯发难。

“父亲，这是真的吗？”米歇尔也走了进来，手里还拎着雕到一半的南瓜和刀。

“你们俩怎么在这？”拜隆转头，“托马斯，不许说脏话。”

“我没法不说啊！太震惊了，我哥居然把快斗给睡了？那个快斗？快斗没当场把大哥的灵魂挖出来吗？”托马斯声音太高昂了，带着旁边的狗跟着“嗷呜——”的附和。

“这不是重点。重点难道不是克里斯也到了叛逆期，开始和父亲对着干了吗？”

“父亲，克里斯哥哥已经二十岁了，我想叛逆期应该早过了吧。”米歇尔咕哝了一句，对面拜隆假装没听见。他瞄了依旧沉在震惊里看着他的克里斯一眼，随后撇嘴，扭头招手让他最疼爱的小儿子过来一起吃糖。

米歇尔偷眼看了看桌对面大哥的脸色，然后靠过去。他父亲好像要故意气长子，刻意用像小时候喂他糖时一样的姿势，剥开一颗递过来，语气柔和又甜蜜：“来，张嘴——”

米歇尔头一次在大哥和父亲之间感到了左右为难。最后他还是决定至少先顺从一下闹脾气的爸爸，然后等一下再和哥哥一起劝说父亲好了……他张开嘴，为了避免尴尬闭上眼。

“父亲，我不会让步的。您把我和快斗的关系告诉给菲卡博士吧。”

刚剥开的新鲜糖粒掉了。地上仰头看吃糖的牧羊犬张开嘴，精准咬住，高高兴兴吃了下去。托马斯和米歇尔齐齐张嘴转头，这一次，拜隆也跟他们一起。

“克里斯，你……刚说什么？”

“我说，我不会让您吃糖的。”

“后……后面？”

“您可以到时候告诉给菲卡博士，我确定。”

“嗷呜——”牧羊犬惨叫，因为托马斯腿一软，膝盖压到了狗尾巴。

03

万圣节当天，研究所放了假。克里斯和托马斯在完成大门的布置后，各自离开了家。下午米歇尔帮着父亲穿好万圣节装扮，之后他们会一起拿起放糖的袋子，准备一路去要糖。

“我真的不知道克里斯在想什么了，唉，克里斯也到难懂的年纪了吗？”

“父亲，哥哥真的不是叛逆期啦……来，转个身”米歇尔帮着拜隆固定万圣节装扮特制的南瓜面具。

“还不跟我一起要糖了，说直接到菲卡家和我汇合……他到底在想什么啊，明明平常都不会主动去找菲卡的，要不然也不至于偷偷和快斗在一起了还瞒着人家的父亲。”

“原来真的是真的啊？”米歇尔给爸爸披上小披风。

“真的啊，我早就知道了。他虽然克制了，但我了解我所有的孩子——他看着别人的时候想得什么我一清二楚。克里斯和快斗隔着半个实验室互相傻笑我就知道肯定有事了。”

这对一个了解孩子父亲来说真的不难。看着克里斯目光追着快斗的背影，脸上带着无意识的笑容时，拜隆就知道有些事情可能变化了。再观察到两个人面对面坐着讨论问题时，在桌子下空间充足的情况下却小腿都紧贴着彼此的后，拜隆确定变化已经发生。

“您真的会告诉菲卡博士吗？”米歇尔很认真的追问。

“嗯……”拜隆皱眉撇撇嘴，显然还在记仇长子不让他吃糖，“看情况，如果他今天好好表现的话我就不说了，比如……今天不再管我吃多少糖。”

米歇尔转转眼睛，虽然关于吃糖他是站在哥哥这边的，但他也决定等下一定要见证父亲如何敲开天城家的门——他固执的哥哥绝对不会让步的。好奇心旺盛的小儿子，现在很想看两位父亲的突发摊牌现场。

04

当他们到达天城家的时候，天色渐暗，队伍庞大。阳斗也在他们的队伍里，开始之前哥哥把他送来，之后说现在有些事情要办，会在适当的时候来与他汇合。队伍里除了游马和一众NO.俱乐部的成员，还有由凌牙带着的七皇。整个队伍分工明确：前面敲门接糖，中部传递，队尾部分则负责拎着糖果和偷偷吃。

所有人参与者都盛装登场。队伍里有猫女巫、美少女主教、一跳一跳的中国僵尸，丰满系不死族怪兽，有前世的人可参考的不少人套着纸糊盔甲和拼接礼服，夹着玩偶马和玩偶龙和玩具剑边走边吃糖，还有带着狼的耳朵和尾巴的可爱小朋友。只有贝库塔全身缠满了绷带走路颤颤巍巍，他声称自己被那六个同居人打了所以才会这样，但是人人见到他都称赞他表演意识太好，僵尸走路都演这么逼真。

他们敲开天城家门的时候，阳斗和拜隆两个小朋友挤在门口敲门，说着“Trick or Treat？”等着开门，然而等了一下还是没人开，这时候米歇尔决定按门铃。

门开了，不是菲卡博士而是快斗。所有人都愣了一下，但快斗立马开始给大家分发糖果。就在眼看就要没有机会让拜隆可以恶作剧的时候，米扎艾尔看着快斗开口了：“啊哈！快斗，不是说万圣节约好了大家都要变装参加的？你怎么没变装啊？没有变装的人要有惩罚的！”

这话提醒了拜隆，他探头朝向室内：“菲卡，不来看看你儿子吗？他有大麻烦了！”

他说完这话，菲卡出现了，后面还跟着克里斯。菲卡没有变装，但是他看上去像一个刚出窍没多久的浮游幽灵。克里斯也没有，此刻他正眼神往菲卡博士身上飘，表情则像个被人目击了通灵失败现场，此刻正泛着尴尬的三脚猫巫师。

“拜隆，事出突然，但我觉得有些事你也该听听……”菲卡有气无力的开口，让拜隆疑惑的眨眼。

“快斗！你应该接受惩罚——”旁边的米扎艾尔完全没听见这边的动静，正在兴奋的喊指着快斗喊。

“我是特殊情况，刚从市政厅回来，现在还没来得及变装。”快斗开口倒是很平静。

“有证据吗？”米扎艾尔显然不太相信。

“当然。”

拜隆看着菲卡猛然转身，伸手就要阻止——

“我和克里斯下午刚去市政厅登记结婚了，这是结婚证明。”快斗神态如常的举起盖着市政厅印章的结婚证明，上面的日期赫然显示着今天。他身侧的克里斯点点头。

米扎艾尔的眼睛快要掉出眼眶了，他指着结婚证明手指颤抖，发不出半个音。在场的所有人全都张大了嘴。阳斗最先反应过来，他过来抱着哥哥说恭喜你。然后一片“操”和“太厉害了”还有“新婚愉快”开始在天城家门厅此起彼伏。

克里斯靠近自己父亲半蹲下来压低声音：“父亲，您可以告诉菲卡博士的。我们刚刚从市政厅回来，已经把结婚证明给博士看过了。”

拜隆转过头：“……为了不让我吃糖，并且消灭我可能告诉菲卡你偷了他儿子这个威胁，选了抢先一步直接告诉菲卡你和他儿子结婚了？”

“很抱歉，但是我不会退让的。”克里斯语气诚恳，然后突然有点犹豫起来，“本来……也和快斗求婚了，就是最近一直没时间去市政厅，也找不到合适机会对长辈开口。今天就赶在一起了。”

说完他探身过来亲吻父亲的侧脸：“请原谅我的鲁莽。毕竟我无论如何都不能答应让您继续吃糖。这件事我和快斗提前沟通过一起做的决定——时间是临时确定的但绝不是临时起意想结婚。其他的我也会好好和您解释的，请先给我点时间和博士再解释一下。如果您愿意一起谈，我也欢迎。”

拜隆听见他背后那群青少年已经在兴奋的讨论明年的今天是不是克里斯和快斗的结婚纪念日，以及有没有结婚特制的糖果了……拜隆•阿克雷德，心理年龄已近五十，跨越过生死的伟大科学家，做了一个艰难的决定——

“米歇尔，你们先继续玩。走之前扶我进去，我要和菲卡一起听听。”

05

当克里斯和快斗终于向两位父亲大致阐述完了自己如何和对方走到一起的过程后，这场谈话暂时告终。毕竟是万圣节，还有庆祝活动在继续，拜隆要被送回家，快斗等一下要去心园的庆祝现场与阳斗汇合。

“哈……哈哈，你也呆了。”菲卡靠在沙发上看着拜隆放空的样子幸灾乐祸。克里斯和快斗刚刚离开，他们去准备接下来要用到的车。

“我，只是……觉得突然。至于你这种一点都没察觉孩子恋爱的父亲，不要和我比。”拜隆郁闷的咕哝，顺手剥开一颗糖，往嘴里放之前又犹豫了一下，转手递给了菲卡。

“你要招待刚同样被最得意的孩子‘恶作剧’过的我？”

“我儿子说不让我吃。为了不让我吃，把婚都结了，我还能吃得下吗？”

菲卡笑着接过来塞嘴里：“你还说我不会和孩子沟通，你不是也会跟孩子吵架。也跟我一样，被孩子们的决定吓了一跳。”

“的确是吓一跳，”拜隆端起茶杯喝了一口，叹了口气，“但只是有点遗憾没有第一个知道而已。不高兴是没有的，也不想反对什么……毕竟克里斯喜欢快斗我是看在眼里的。克里斯刚才坦白的时候，也是看着平静实则紧张得不行。他都这样了，我还舍得为难他吗？”

“你还真是敏锐。”

“是你太迟钝了。”

“不过我可不会因为吃糖和孩子吵架，让孩子突然结婚。”

“但你会因为担心让孩子一头雾水的突然体检。导致快斗以为你情绪又出问题了，还偷偷观察你好久。”

“我不是机灵的爸爸，你也不是完美的父亲。”

“好吧，我这一次就暂时同意你。看在我好歹是收到了你家糖的份上。”拜隆十指交叉停在身前，又“噗”的一声靠在沙发背上，“孩子们都长大啦……终于也到了自己决定人生的时候啦。还真有点寂寞呢……”

“这倒是，我们都错过很多东西了。他们好像突然就长大了，没有实感。”

“我挺有的。所以说你还要好好练习和孩子的沟通，才不会错过孩子的成长，菲卡。”

“而你和孩子的成长练习就简单的多，克制自己吃糖就好了？”

“你别笑太早——和克里斯的拉锯战里我不一定会蛀牙，但你和快斗的拉锯战，多半能吓得你高血压。血压比糖难控制得多啦！”

他得意的看着菲卡，对方说了一句“那我等着”。之后他们互相撇嘴，又咧嘴一笑。

拜隆眨眼：“我等会儿再上车，毕竟那对新婚伴侣需要点时间打理自己。”

06

克里斯打开车门坐进驾驶位，快斗拉开副驾驶的门跳进来探身抱住他。他立刻落水者抓住浮木般攀上去，几乎要将快斗抓过来塞进怀里。

“我紧张得快喘不过气，”快斗的脸埋在克里斯颈窝，大口呼吸着，“阳斗看着我的时候我都要忍不住要直接说‘对不起，哥哥不是瞒着你，是没来得及告诉你’了。至于对父亲……我现在已经记不清楚自己都说了什么了……”

“我也要不行了……再多待一会儿……我可能就要过呼吸了。”克里斯在努力平复喘息的间隙吻了快斗的额角，把他抱更紧。“万幸他们没生气……”

“虽然大胆的做到这一步，我却并不想听见反对。尤其是来着父亲和阳斗的，我真的没有接受他们祝福之外的话的准备……”

克里斯抚摸快斗的脊背：“我知道。我也一样。如果听到家人反对和厌恶，我也不知道怎么办了……”

他怀里的快斗沉默了一会儿，低声回答：“但他们没有。”

克里斯点了点头。带着尚未平复的喘息给了快斗一个吻。

他们在黑暗里安静的拥抱了一会儿，直到两个人呼吸渐渐平复。这栋房子配备的家用车库不大，此刻车库门开着，坐在驾驶室就能听到院落中初秋时节的虫鸣。不远处的心之塔修缮尚未完全结束，但外观修复后，灯光效果已启动，正在万圣夜里亮起来特制的节日色。克里斯抚摸着快斗的脊背，时不时用脸轻轻蹭着对方的。快斗把自己埋进克里斯的怀里，手指探过去插进对方的长发里，拥抱中慢慢摩挲着微凉的发丝。

“可以到你怀里吗？就一小会儿。”快斗没有睁眼，贴着克里斯耳朵开口，“父亲他们应该能理解我们现在需要点时间所以不会主动过来的。”

“过来吧，我也想抱着你。”克里斯吻了快斗的额角，而后半叹半无奈：“之前避开父辈们太久了，突然没必要藏了让我突然有点不习惯……天知道我有多想自由抱着你。”

他松开手，想去开自己这一侧的车门。快斗按住了他的手——在克里斯惊讶的目光里，快斗微微撑起身体，横跨过两个座位之间的距离，面对着克里斯，白色紧身裤包裹的双腿夹着西裤包裹的大腿坐在他怀里。过程中，刚成年未久的人看着银发男人似笑非笑。快斗欣赏着自己面前那双漂亮的蓝眼睛微微睁大，其中的光点追着自己的动作起伏摇晃，像是盛着月的酒。

“……我才明白你为什么要问过我再行动。”

“你刚刚可是答应了的。我不信你完全没想到。”

“想到了。只是不信你会真的做。”克里斯顿了顿，微微偏开头单手掩住嘴，眼神飘忽，“就，姿势像是……偷情。”

“你不喜欢？”快斗偏头，扯动一侧嘴角。开口同时，他抓住克里斯轻轻护住自己腰部的手，按到自己腰臀相接的位置上压实。

“没有不喜欢。担心你这个姿势难受，以及你是博士的儿子，万一被看到了被误会偷情对你或许会有些影响……”克里斯微微皱眉，抬起头抿了抿嘴，“你的一切都很好，你刚才的动作和现在的样子都很漂亮，关于你的我没有任何不喜欢。”

而年轻的阿克雷德先生也有张漂亮的脸，和动情中微微蹙眉会无比美丽的蓝眼睛。快斗在他说话的时候将这一切尽收眼底，包括映照在克里斯托弗眼中的自己。

克里斯看着快斗脸颊微微泛红，然后他下唇被不轻不重的咬了。他看着快斗缓缓从他眼前抬头：“我知道。但是不会有影响的。”

灰蓝色的眼睛又一次贴近克里斯的脸，开口时嘴唇几乎可以碰到他的：“和恋人在家亲昵，没人有资格指责——何况，合法伴侣哪来的偷情。”

克里斯一愣，旋即笑了：“你是对的。我合法拥有你了。”

“我也一样。”快斗和他鼻尖抵着鼻尖笑，“现在，我宣布，我们可以亲吻了。”

克里斯抱着快斗，和他在驾驶位上身体嵌合交缠。他迎着快斗仰头，用唇抚慰对方的颈项、眼睛和唇。彼此的怀抱温暖又熟悉，他们像两只交颈而眠的天鹅，在亲吻和拥抱里浮浮沉沉。最后快斗半卧半趴在克里斯怀里，任由对方隔着衣物抚摸他的脊背和颈，带着笑意的吻他的眼睛。

等了一会儿，他从克里斯怀里抬头，手指卷着他垂下的发丝开口：“之后，找个时间和两边的家人再正式谈一次吧，我想得到家人的祝福，他们也值得一个正式的告知仪式。”

克里斯点点头，在快斗的眼睛上留下一个吻：“好了，今天我先送父亲回去，明天我会来找你，我们可以梳理一下全部流程。”快斗对他点头，拉下他的脖子和他最后交换一个吻。

07

托马斯回到家时，他父亲正把枕头往他床上塞。米歇尔去游马家借宿了，今晚只有三个人在家。托马斯很好奇父亲这又是什么心血来潮的举动。

“托马斯，父亲今天想跟你一起睡，温暖一下被叛逆期儿子伤透的心。”

托马斯主持了一天的直播，完全不知道今晚发生了什么。但是能和父亲一起重温幼年时光他绝对不介意，于是他高高兴兴跳上床。

“我像小时候一样给你讲个睡前故事吧。”拜隆带着睡帽躺好，扭头说。托马斯乐意之至。拜隆开口：“故事的名字叫万圣节的长子婚礼。”

后来托马斯听完目瞪口呆的僵了三分钟，还做了个他哥被巨型猫恶魔叼走的梦。他身边的小个子父亲把二儿子拖下水后终于心理平衡了一些，抱着托马斯最喜欢的垫子睡得很香。

08

后来，克里斯和快斗为两家人一起举行了告知晚宴。这一次用拜隆的话评价就是：“总算不紧张了。”而菲卡说：“毕竟我们俩开始前已经跟着演练过三次了。”

而经由众人评选的“万圣节最不可思议装扮”最终花落克里斯和快斗——所有人一致同意，毫无争议的结果。在大家开始讨论，明年的万圣节阿克雷德和天城两家会不会有结婚纪念日特殊糖果时，从惊吓中还没完全恢复，至少脸还板着的米扎艾尔正代表大家往奖杯上写获奖理由：

授予对象：结婚证明书。

-End-


End file.
